Technological Field
This invention relates to an image processing device and a control program for an image processing device. More specifically, this invention relates to an image processing device and a control program for an image processing device which can improve the security, when they are used at meetings.
Description of the Related Art
As electrophotography image forming apparatuses, there are an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a scanner function, a facsimile function, a copying function, a function of a printer, a data transmitting function and a server function, a facsimile device, a copying machine, a printer, and so on. The image forming apparatuses are normally connected to networks, to be able to perform printing jobs by instructions from external devices.
As an image forming apparatus, there is an MFP which includes a touch panel display (an operation panel) having a display and a touch panel. According to the MFP which includes a touch panel display, a user can instruct execution of jobs such as printings and copies, via operations to the touch panel display. Along with the recent increase in display size, a structure in which a large touch panel display occupies the entirety of the top face of the MFP is proposed. According to such the MFP equipped with a large touch panel display, a plurality of users can operate the image forming apparatus simultaneously. By displaying a plurality of documents (images) on the touch panel display, a plurality of users can hold the meeting using their own documents.
For example, the below Document 1 discloses a technique which relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with a large touch panel display. The below Document 1 discloses a technique to automatically restrict the image forming function, when there is a potential for hindering the meeting or the like. According to the below Document 1, a first information processing apparatus transmits a restriction instruction to the image forming apparatus, when a predetermined application which displays images on the displaying device is to be started up. In response to receipt of the restriction instruction, the image forming apparatus restricts execution of the image forming process, by inhibiting or holding execution of the image forming job received from a second information processing apparatus, or by transferring the received image forming job to another image forming apparatus.